


名如低语

by cindyfxx



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Returns, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 诗歌, 重逢
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: 我不要你垂死的哀鸣，我说我要你的破碎，要你月色里紧闭的双眼我只会为你这一切停留





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mostlikelydefinentlymad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/gifts).
  * A translation of [your name like a whisper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921009) by [mostlikelydefinentlymad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad). 



> Thank dear mostlikelydefinentlymad for the permission.

 

 

在42街的拐角等我

我会手捧一颗跳动的心。

不，别担心

那是我的心，那是你的心

我原本将它留给了这支舞

它被系上了通往你的银色琴弦

哦，亲爱的，我希望你不介意

可这风一直在呢喃着你的名字

如果我放手，也许你也会

-

我们是在枝上轻摆的夜莺

心思泄露，惴惴不安

 _ **请找到我**_ ，你叫着，在每个凌晨两点钟。

而今你的嗓音更似离家出走的断肠人

所以我吹起一只动听的调子，唱起荒腔走板的歌

“我会遮起你的伤痕，如果你愿意。我会好好亲吻你，我会如病毒般爱你。”

我不要你垂死的哀鸣，我说

我要你的破碎，要你月色里紧闭的双眼

我只会为你这一切停留

-

我在人群中见过你的脸

蓝眼熠熠，一丝笑容早已褪色

我想用手指去描绘，直到你不再忘却快乐的方法

就像降临在我们身上的一个谜，我们曾花了几十年试图解答

你，我，这变成了红白蓝的灰色风景

我在微笑，你在哭泣，你我并立，手插在兜里

因为这场爱是脆弱的瓷器，如果一颗种子必先发芽才能碰触，那我们就已盛放

只是成长已所剩无几

-

走之前，我要一个承诺

许诺我你再不会离开我的视线

因为我不想记起万物皆空的滋味

所以我不接受又一次告别

许诺我当我醒来时你还会在

许诺我你会觉察到我们沉睡时我的双手是如何找到你的双手

亦或是我们碰触时，它那颤抖的方式

许诺我你永远不会忘却了这具身躯需要氧气才能存活

而你便是我70年间屏住的每一口气。

-


End file.
